Soul Switch : High Alert
by rupali100
Summary: Haruka and Syo had a collision and voila! Their souls switched! While they are cursing their fates, and Saotome gone looking for cure, they will get closer and closer... How will Syo cope up with Nanami... ah... um assets? And how will Nanami will deal with a guy's hormone, read and have fun! Promise I won't leave our beloved Quartet Night and Heavens behind! And Starish too...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

Haruka was running to through the long corridors of the dormitory, it was too embarrassing to be lost inside! She was going to be late and she has to submit the songs to Shining.

She turned around the corner and collided with someone, hard, very hard, impact of which made her fall on her butt and the other person too.

Haruka felt a shudder rocking her body, which didn't have anything to do with her falling down and felt strange. And that was it, the end. She kept her eyes closed, rubbing her bottom, such a small bottom and feeling like the fabric of jeans. It must by imagination after the impact, she thought.

"Haruka! Are you okay?", she heard Masato and Ittoki concerned voices and felt Tokiya clutching his body, making her stand up, only with too much force. Since when Ichinose started manhandling her?

"I-I am fine.", Haruka spoke in a deep but chirpy voice. Since when her voice altered?

"We're not asking you munchkin.", Ren muttered in annoyance.

Munchkin? Since when Jinguji started calling her munchkin? She finally opened her eyes and gasped. I was standing right before myself! And I was clutching my butt in pain and eyes closed.

"My lady, are you okay?", Ren asked in concern.

Haruka saw her clone finally looking at Jinguji and her face showed disgust and horror.

"Hell! Get away you playboy! Wasn't munchkin enough that you started treating me like a lady!", Clone Haruka screeched and moved away in annoyance.

"Little Lamb?", Ren for the first time looked hurt by her outburst.

"Nanami?", Masato looked at clone Haruka, who seem shocked.

"What? Oh yes Nanami! Hey are you-", Syo gasped in realization but paused and gaped, pointing his shaking finger at her.

"H-Hey, it's my clone!", clone Haruka screeched again, pointing at Haruka.

"What?!", she panicked, she was her clone!

"Hey! You are my clone!", Haruka responded.

"What?", clone Haruka gasped in disbelief and looked at himself, he has skinny arms, creamy skin. He was wearing a pink frock.

"Oh motherfucker! Shit!", Syo cursed and everyone looked at him as if he was possessed.

"Nanami-san?", Ichinose approached Syo, he couldn't quite digest that someone soft-spoken like Haruka could swear so shamelessly.

"I am not Nanami! I am Syo!", he shouted, which was a high pitched yell.

"I am N-Nanami!", Haruka said in a hyper voice.

"Y-you?", Ittoki took a disbelieving step.

"Wait wait wait… I don't get this. What's going on?", Cecil spoke.

"Look I am Syo and she is Nanami! But it seems our body is the opposite.", Syo replied, shaking his head, feeling his hair. Haruka's hair was hitting his face.

Haruka in Syo's body ran towards the living room, and saw the mirror and gasped.

She just looked like Syo, the clips on the right side of his hair, wearing a low waist jeans and green shirt. She touched her face.

"I-I look like Syo-kun!", Haruka stared at the mirror, reflecting horror.

"It means…", Masato paled.

"Just like a manga situation!", Natsuki jumped excitedly, but Haruka glared at him.

"You silence would be appreciated.", Haruka snapped and felt guilty when Natsuki looked hurt. He never looked hurt when he snapped at him.

"Their souls switched places." Cecil confirmed.

"Eh!", Syo and Haruka shouted.

"Ah! I-It's my fault! I am so sorry!", Haruka was on the verge of tears, she clutched her hands to her chest and sobbed.

"I-It's okay Kuru-Nanami. Please don't cry.", Masato walked towards her and patted on her back.

"It's not your fault Nanami!", Syo said in a panicky voice. Oh fuck, he just can't see her cry. It hurts too much.

"Sy-Haru-chan.", he patted Haruka's blonde hair.

Natsuki guided Haruka to the nearest sofa and patted her head, while Masato took her hand and patted it. Ren was just frozen on his spot, Ittoki poked him. It was as if he was a statue.

"Looks like being rejected from a girl, specially Haruka, affected him badly.", Tokiya smirked.

Ren glared at her and walked towards Syo's body.

Syo was here getting the shock of his life. She found the nearest wall and banged his head on it twice for a good measure, thinking it was all a dream.

"OW! MAN!", he clutched his head and howled in a feminine scream.

"Hey! Nana-Syo! What are you trying to do?!", Tokiya grabbed Syo's shoulder.

"I was… just… checking if I was dreaming….", the room swirled in front of his eyes.

"Hey, it's Nanami's body, stop damaging her beautiful face!", Ittoki said.

"Whatever.", Syo grumbled, again shocking the red head that she was capable of such expressions and sat beside Haruka, taking her hand and giving her an assured smile.

"Let's go to Saotome-san. Let's see if he has a solution.", Ichinose muttered calmly.

"Yeah! Good idea!", Syo stood up and lost his balance on the heel of his sandals.

"Syo-kun! Are you okay?", Haruka asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah m'fine, just the stupid heels…", Syo muttered in annoyance, taking them off and stood barefoot.

"Now let's go.", she stood and offered her hand to Haruka, which she meekly accepted.

Haruka shuffled on his feet, adjusting her uncomfortable, low waist jeans.

"What is this? It feels like it will slide off any moment… Ah! Gomenasai Syo-kun!", she apologized when she saw Syo wince.

"Nah! It's okay, I guess.", Syo muttered, avoiding the piercing stare from his group mates. He suddenly realized the fact that she was capable of touching his every part of the body, as well as he was. They seriously,_ seriously_ need to meet Shining, asap!

"Let's go!", he turned to hide his blushing face and stormed towards Shining's office.

" …", Saotome looked at him disbelievingly.

"As I said, I am Syo!", Haruka's body growled in annoyance, it was the fifth time he said that.

"My god…", Ringo gasped.

"It's all my fault, I was rushing for the music sheets and collided with him, and we found that our souls were switched.", Haruka whispered, trembling and fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Aww… you are so cute Syo-chan!", Natsuki squeezed the life out of Haruka.

"Can't… breathe…", Haruka gasped, struggling to get out of his bone crushing hug.

"Hey, let Haruka go!", Syo tried to pull him away.

"My lady!", Ren caught Syo's body before she collapsed.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. I did that out of habit!", Natsuki apologized.

"Ah… I am fine, Jinguji-san, Shinomiya-san.", she tried to smile. Syo fought the urge to widen his eyes. It was his body Ren was holding. It was so gross.

"Ugh…", Syo's face turned green.

"There is the washroom.", Ringo pointed and Syo dashed towards the door.

"What happened to Syo-kun?", Haruka cocked her head.

"Couldn't quite take the impact, I suppose?", Ren smirked.

"Do you have any solution?", Ichinose asked.

"I will have to buy the potion…", Saotome muttered in his normal voice for once, deep in thought.

"So there is a cure?", Masato raised his eyebrows.

"My friend from a far country is interested in subjects like these and has seen many cases like this. He explained that it has to do something with the position of the stars, and the person's sunsign, I guess and 's sunsign are pretty compatible. He said that potion takes one month to make and it is very difficult…", Saotome said.

"Please ask him to do so, Shining-san.", Ittoki-kun paled, the idea of Nanami in a man's body was very frightening.

"I will visit him myself and wait there and come back when the potion is prepared.", Saotome nodded and a chopper flashed out of the window and he jumped on the rope.

"Meet you later boys… So bye bye!", he waved and laughed manically and the chopper zoomed away.

"Argh…", Syo groaned.

"Nana-Syo, are you okay?", Ittoki asked in concern.

"Do I look like okay? A woman's body is so weak. I guess its just Haruka, but I can't walk anymore.", with that Haruka's body slumped on the ground.

"Sorry, Syo-kun, I always used to feel tired when I threw up.", Haruka looked at him sympathetically.

"I had no idea, your body was this weak…", Syo muttered, he realized that Haruka was so vulnerable, she always held herself so perfectly, never giving a hint of her weakness.

"Let me help you.", Masato took Haruka's body bridal style.

"Uh… Thanks Hijirikawa…", Syo smiled and Masato sucked in a gasp.

"I guess it hasn't changed.", Masato gave out a sigh of relief.

"What hasn't?", Syo asked.

"Haruka's smile.", Masato said, upsetting Syo when he realized that he couldn't see her smile anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

"Haruka! Haruka!", Syo shouted.

"Yes! Syo-kun?", Syo's body asked when she opened her room, followed by the whole STARISH, but Syo wasn't in the position to notice.

"I can't…. control….", he wiggled his legs, pacing to keep the pressure at the bay.

"What…. Oh!", Haruka blushed a shade of crimson.

"So please, can I use your toilet!", Haruka's body jumped, trying very hard not to clutch her private parts.

"Ah! Umm…..", Haruka got panicked at the idea of letting him see everything.

"Please! We don't have the entire day…", Syo groaned, jumping on the spot.

"Oh-Okay.", Haruka bowed her head, ruffling through her now soft blonde hair.

With her approval, Syo dashed towards the toilet, relieving himself. It was so different when he was a man, not that he wasn't a man anymore, but still. He was used to empty his bladder, in ah, in a different way.

Haruka on the other hand clutched her head. No one has seen her naked beside herself, her parents and her grandmother.

She was so damned!

"He saw it… oh god… he saw it…", Haruka mumbled incoherently.

"Nanami?", Ittoki whispered as he patted girl's now blonde hair.

"It's okay, it was supposed to happen anytime soon. It's not like you can help it either…", Ittoki was growing red by every minute the soothing words he was uttering.

"I know, Ittoki-kun, its just… its embarrassing.", Haruka raised her head to look at the ruby red eyes, and ruby red face.

"No worries my lady, even yourself by seeing his- mphf", Ren was cut off by Masato and was dragged out of scene.

"Nanami-san. Don't worry, even he is trapped. In some hours, I think you will see it too. And I would wager that he won't like it either.", Ichinose mustered as much calm as he could.

"I g-guess you are right.", Haruka said sadly.

"Hey Haru-chan, its okay. If you have any problems, I will help you!", Natsuki assured Haruka, and she further blushed.

"Hey Natsuki, so much as you touch my body, you will so regret it!", Syo said as he came out of the washroom.

"But Syo-chan, we used to bath together when we were young!", Natsuki protested.

"But its Haruka you idiot.", Syo retorted.

"I t-think we should better leave and let them deal with each other.", Ittoki suggested.

"… I agree.", Tokiya expression told everyone that he had hard time agreeing.

"Hai!", Natsuki jumped and left the room with others, Ittoki and Tokiya gave a lingering glances at them and shut the door.

"Ha….", Syo sighed.

"I guess its inevitable…", Haruka whispered.

"I know. One month like this. We definitely can't get used to it.", Syo muttered.

Haruka looked at Syo. He was indeed having more troubles than her, being in a girl body. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"It will be okay.", Haruka assured him with a smile.

"You think so?", Syo looked at her.

"I think so! I believe that Shining-san will bring the cure. We are in this together Syo-kun, so we will deal with this together.", Haruka said with determination.

Syo could feel the hope and his smile brightened. Haruka was truly amazing, he thought.

Haruka blankly stared at him and Syo gave a confused look.

"Your smile is so cute…", Haruka whispered, blushing.

Syo smiled again and couldn't help but caress her face. Which was his face. Ugh, it feels awkward, he thought.

"It's your smile, Haruka. I guess you are starting to realize the effect you had on us.", Syo chuckled.

"W-What?", Haruka stuttered incredulously.

"Nevermind.", Syo winked and stood.

"I am going to walk around a bit in the garden.", Syo said and walked out of the door.

Haruka placed a hand on her heart and begged it to calm down. The smile did strange things to her chest. It was a warm feeling when he smiled at her. It was the same feeling when she first saw him smile. She couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss Syo. Which was her body.

Ah damn me!

"You think the discussion lasts this long?", Ren quirked an eyebrow and Masato couldn't help but agree.

"Well, the problem requires discussion so…", Ichinose said.

"But was it okay to leave them alone in a room?", Masato asked.

At that point Cecil snorted and Ren glared. Ichinose shrugged and Ittoki frowned.

"But we aren't the ones in the situation.", Cecil said flatly.

"Oh how I wish to be at least once in her body…", Ren trailed off in his imagination train.

"Dirty mind.", Cecil growled.

"You are a bastard, did you know?", Ittoki said, anger reigning him.

"Thanks for the realization.", Ren drawled sarcastically.

"But I think Ren is right. Syo would get to see, what we are dying to see.", Cecil sighed and Masato couldn't help but agree with that too. Ren frowned, not liking it one bit.

Ichinose blushed but nodded in agreement. Natsuki was wide eyed, and almost thought of asking Syo in Haruka's body to bathe with him.

Ittoki was lost in his lewd imaginations. (A/N : *wink wink* couldn't quite describe his imagination, its T rated, moreover, we have young audiences. But it is very, very dirty. Ah Ittoki!)

STARISH saw Syo coming out of the dormitory, happily whistling, going out of the door.

"I guess everything is alright then.", Cecil said, turning towards the girl's dormitory.

"I have a music recording to do.", Ichinose got up, resisting the urge to follow Cecil footsteps.

"I would have loved to corner Little Lamb, but I am busy with something.", Ren sighed and got out of the door.

Masato too followed Ren, going to the studio for the shoot of the historical drama.

Ittoki sighed and followed Cecil. He missed Haruka.

Cecil knocked on the door, resisting the urge to barge in and acting like a prince for once.

"Ne, Haruka?", Ittoki asked, knocking on the door.

"Hai, Please come in.", came a voice from inside.

Cecil zoomed towards Haruka and took her hand in his.

"It doesn't matter if you are in guy's body. I still love you.", Cecil kissed the backside of her hand.

"E-Eh?!", Haruka exclaimed as Ittoki dragged Cecil.

"Stay like that, baka!", Ittoki reprimanded Cecil, who looked like he just got punished for stealing candies.

"But someone has to be assured!", Cecil protested.

"She will be assured when she will doubt you orientation! Now act like a normal man, or better a prince!", Ittoki retorted.

"Hmph!", Cecil pouted and stomped out of the room dramatically.

"That Cecil…", Ittoki grumbled and turned to smile tentatively at Haruka, which she returned.

"I am sorry for what happened to you Nanami. It's just that, you didn't deserve this at least.", Ittoki sat beside her.

"It is my fault, Ittoki-kun. And I am paying for it.", Haruka's voice wavered and she cupped her face with her bigger hands.

"Now… Don't say that Nanami! How can it be your fault when you were just running in the corridor…", Ittoki's voice faltered when he realized it was her fault at some point.

Syo's body was trembling now, for once Ittoki saw the real Haruka there and he softened, like always. What kind of consolation was that!? Ittoki yelled at himself in his thoughts.

"… But! But you didn't intend to! Did you know that your souls are gonna be exchanged? It was a normal mistake anyone could have done, if we are in hurry you know. It could have been even Tokiya if he was in hurry. Not just Tokiya, everyone runs when they are in hurry! So please stop blaming yourself Haruka!", Ittoki sighed in relief when he saw that the trembling stopped and he hugged Haruka hesitantly, wincing the whole time and relieved that she couldn't see his expression.

Haruka returned the embrace, blushing furiously, but for the sake of comfort. She always relaxed in Ittoki's warmth. And like always, she felt warm and protected. It was like a balm, soothing. Ittoki's warmth do wonders to people, I wonder if he even realizes that…, Haruka thought, brightly smiling, feeling better already.

"Hey, Ittoki-kun. Thanks.", she broke their embrace and looked at him smiling and Ittoki was just blushing.

"I-I-It's okay, I guess!", Ittoki just stood up and briskly, almost comically, walked out of the room, and just smiled at her, which she returned again.

"Haruka's smile! So beautiful!", Ittoki chimed when he closed the door. It was so different when Syo smiled. I guess Haruka still carries her lovely trait; Ittoki smirked and whistled the whole way to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta Da! A new fresh, out of the print chapter! I loved your reviews. Honestly, I was confused with the soul switch myself, his hers and all got mixed up, but I did this chapter with precision! I don't know about some errors which refused to catch my eyes, so sorry beforehand!**

**Camus lovers, I am sorry! But there will be one sided love of the members from Quartet Night, so be prepared to see some chemistry as they fall for someone, who is entirely someone else! I am already dropping hints for some hinted chemistry between the pairings, so you might as well pick it up.**

**Don't worry; the main pairing is Syo and Haruka.**

**Also, for Syo x Haruka lovers out there, check out my new fanfic 'Don't Judge a Book by its Cover', basically it's M-rated, so read it only if you are 16 or above!**

**And here is the chapter!**

Chapter – 3

Syo was whistling out in the garden, taking a good look at the roses, not looking straight, when she collided with someone hard, again.

"Ow…", Syo rubbed his now petite nose.

"Watch where are you walking.", an emotionless voice said.

At that Syo looked up, the familiar teal colored eyes and realized it was Ai. It struck directly at the anger department.

"It would have been better if you have made your presence to my notice.", Syo glared at him, gaining a surprised expression from Ai. This shocked Syo because he had never seen any emotions playing across his face, ever.

"According to my data, you are acting abnormal. Haruka wouldn't have replied to me like that instead muttered the words of apology.", Ai frowned.

"According to my data, _you_ are acting **abnormal **(He growled the word abnormal). Your face betrayed your surprise. And get lost.", Syo mocked him further and glared, waiting for him to go. Ai didn't make a move to leave, so he stomped his small foot.

"Fine! I am leaving!", Syo stormed off.

Ai was frozen and was looking at Haruka's angry figure, still not believing that Haruka could speak like that to him. Moreover, he was further shocked when for the first time an emotion emit out of him. The data told him that surprise is a brief emotional state experienced as the result of an unexpected event. She was the first one who had elicited out an emotion out of him.

"Interesting…", Ai muttered, deciding that she will be his test subject and will teach him emotions. And especially love.

Haruka was still stomping off, abruptly stopping, and pinching the bridge of his now small nose. He just lashed out at his sempai and he didn't intend to. He sighed out loud, marching to Haruka's room, which was now his room. He would find the perfect words for apology later.

He opened the room of his door, finding his body limp on her bed. Haruka was snoring softly and Syo's anger evaporated, like he was never angry. He felt such a peace looking at her innocent expression (avoiding the fact it was his face) and bent down to peck her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Haruka.", Speaking her name for the very first time and blushing like mad, he searched for a book to read and placed himself on the chair of the study table.

Haruka groaned, waking up from her deep slumber and stretched. She flexed her muscles and frowned, she never remember building muscles…

"Oh!", she squeaked, which came out rather hoarsely and manly. It made her remind of her situation again.

She focused again, finding the room dark. She looked for the switch and flicked it on. Focusing her dreary eyes, she looked at the tiny figure slumped on her study table.

Recognizing her figure, she walked towards her body. Couldn't help but be mesmerized from Syo's peaceful expression, she patted his soft orange pink hair and was surprised further by the urge to kiss him full on his lips.

She shook her head, driving those thoughts away. She was never a pervert, but being in a guy's body had its peak.

Finally losing the battle to touch Syo, she closed her eyes and pecked him on his temples, blushing a darker shade of puce and stormed out of room before she would do anything more. _Boys…_, she thought with a groan. There should be a thesis on the male gender, a thick one.

Haruka shrugged and walked to the living room. She saw an exhausted look on everyone's face.

"Ah… Guys.", she nodded at everyone.

"Hey Syo.", Ittoki gave a weary smile.

"It's Haruka.", Tokiya corrected.

"I missed your lovely voice My Lady.", Ren whispered, and Masato glared at him.

"You simply can't miss someone's voice who has just gone under a soul switch, Jinguji.", Masato snapped.

"You won't understand a man's heart, Masato. For that you need a heart, which I doubt you have.", Ren returned his glare with a cocky look.

"You… Ah forget it. I don't want to waste my energy on someone hopeless like you.", Masato just closed his eyes and slumped back on the comfortable sofa.

"Whatever.", Ren on the other hand, fell ungraciously on the sofa.

"Something brought you here, Haruka?", Cecil asked in a tired voice and gave a tired smile.

"Oh! Ah-um-um I just came here to clear my mind.", Haruka smiled but boys were looking at her suspiciously, but let it go.

Ittoki and Tokiya's stomach rumbled, followed by Ren's and Masato's. Everyone clutched their stomach, blushing. Cecil was making fun of everyone but shut himself up when his own stomach rumbled. Natsuki exclaimed Cecil stomach as cute, to which Tokiya facepalmed.

"It seems everyone is hungry. I will cook, would you like to eat with me?", Haruka asked when she chuckled.

"Sure!", Ittoki chimed and jumped on his feet.

"…Thank you.", Tokiya gave a small smile.

"I will help you too Haru-chan!", Natsuki added.

"Ah No! It's okay you must be tired!", Haruka sweatdropped.

"My Lady.", Ren bowed and gave a chaste kiss on her hand.

"Ah… your welcome I guess?", Haruka gave a confused smile.

"Let's go Haruka.", Masato pulled out Haruka's hand out of Ren's grasp.

"Eh… Yes.", Haruka was confused.

"That was tasty, Haruka!", Ittoki's eyes were half drooping.

"Thanks to Hijirikawa-kun!", Haruka chortled.

"You barely let me help…", Masato grumbled, his cheeks a little flushed.

"Still, it's a little hard to grasp that Syo's body was doing all the cooking here.", Cecil smiled at Haruka, who blushed.

"Er… yes, I guess.", Haruka said, smiling tentatively.

"I think it was double cute!", Natsuki exclaimed to which Masato facepalmed.

"Hey guys… I am hungry…", Syo groaned as he came near the table.

"Oh hey Syo-kun. There is some food left, wait a minute.", Haruka got some food and served him.

Haruka munched on his food like if she didn't, it would disappear. Everyone was gaping at him, including Haruka.

"What the hell are you gaping at?", Syo asked, glaring at the boys.

Everyone blushed and Ichinose cleared his throat.

"You know it's Haruka's body…", Cecil started.

"Your point?", Syo raised an eyebrow.

"So stop acting brashly and have some manners, munchkin.", Ren translated.

"…Right…", that shut him up in realization.

"It's okay Syo-kun, you don't have to let go of your habits.", Haruka smiled at which Syo blushed in chagrin. Ittoki, Ren and Cecil were laughing hard while Masato and Tokiya were controlling their laughter. Natsuki was blushing slightly at that embarrassing remark directed toward his friend.

"It's not my habit! I was very hungry…", Syo felt like digging the floor and hide himself there.

"Oh… Sorry.", Haruka fidgeted and blushed.

"Good one Lady!", Ren was still chortling.

Syo was glaring at everyone, which shut them up. No one has ever seen Haruka angry, let alone glare, and there was those amber eyes filled with killer intent.

"D-Don't use Haruka's e-eyes in some sort of domination!", Cecil mustered up some courage.

"Yeah, even though it is somewhat cute.", Natsuki giggled hesitantly, and this time Ren facepalmed.

"Tch, whatever.", Syo grumbled.

"It's going to take a lot of time to get used to it.", Ittoki whispered to Tokiya.

"I guess so…", Tokiya was looking at Haruka, who was eating in proper manners, something which you can't expect from Syo's body.

"Wow… What's that smell…", Reiji entered the room with Quartet Night. Camus just snorted and Kurosaki was glaring like usual. Ai's eyes were focused on Syo.

"Hungry?", Haruka asked.

"Um… Yeah.", Reiji was surprised that the short tempered Syo was asking them to eat so sweetly. He looked at Camus and Kurosaki, who had the same expressions on their faces.

"Have a seat please.", she smiled sweetly at their sempais, maybe not Ai, who was staring at her body so intently, as if lasers would come out and burn Syo alive. Syo was beyond caring, he was eating his food calmly and forced lady like manners and smiled at the Quartet Night tentatively.

"Yo guys! Have a seat please. I have just finished.", Syo ended her sentence with a belch and clasped her mouth, fighting the urge to laugh. The Quartet Night was gaping at him like fishes and Syo frowned, he half expected that Reiji would make a funny comment. But Reiji was the one with the most shocked expression.

_Oh right! I am Haruka_, Syo mentally cursed himself for being so careless, moreover he was an actor.

"Ne Haru-Haru, are you okay?", Reiji asked in concern, his voice and expression taking a serious note. As far as he remembered, Haruka would never belch, in front of them at least, or use address herself informally like 'ore'.

"Of course she is okay!", Natsuki said, protecting Syo.

"What would be wrong with me?", Haruka fought another belch, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Tch! What kind of attitude is that peasant?", Camus pointed his stick at Syo's direction.

Syo was trembling with anger. He was pissed off by the turn of events today, and when he was finally relaxing, Camus brought him back to square one.

Ittoki was looking at Syo in concern, he was practically trembling. He thought he was on verge of tears.

"Hey Na-Sy-Nanami-chan…", Ittoki brought his hand to pat his shoulders but what Syo did shocked him endless.

There was a sickening crunch. Haruka punched Camus square on his face, and everyone gasped, including Ai.

"You! How dare you!?", Camus was holding his nose, which was bleeding. He was mostly shocked and partially impressed by the girl's bravery, which was apparently Syo.

"If you call me a peasant, fine. But don't dare to call Haruka a peasant! If you can't help it, then migrate and marry Elizabeth in London. I am sure people would love to be the receiving end of your wrath. But not here you pompous git! If you think you are living with peasants, then fuck off! We have pride too, for crying out loud!", Syo fumed and gasped, clasping his mouth with his now dainty hands.

"Excuse me.", Syo avoided the stare of the Camus and others and made a run towards the entrance, his destination the garden.

Haruka could practically feel Syo's wrath emanating from him when he was trembling, but she didn't expect him to lash out. For the first time in her life, Camus-san has called her peasant. She was touched by the fact that Syo stood up for her and decided to follow him.

"Sy-Nanami!", Haruka corrected herself and ran towards her body, but Syo didn't stop.

"Syo!", Ichinose followed Haruka, who stopped her from going further and she collided with his chest.

"Ichinose-san…", Haruka gave him a pleading look, but Tokiya shook his head.

"No Nanami-san, Syo was fuming the whole day and he needs some time alone to control himself…", Tokiya whispered so that only she could hear, refusing to get soft by Haruka's too familiar pleading gaze.

Haruka was concerned, but decided to follow Tokiya's advice.

"…Okay.", she nodded.

**Please please, rate and review. It will be appreciated and it would inspire me to write new chapters!**

**Till then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loved your reviews guys! Here is the new chapter! More romance and trouble awaits for these two souls!**

Chapter – 4

Haruka kept checking the door, hoping that it would open and Syo would come inside.

She sighed out loud, and someone patted her shoulder.

"Hijirikawa-kun…", Haruka looked in his eyes.

"Nanami, we all are concerned about Syo, don't worry, he'll come around.", Masato assured her.

"…I hope so Hijirikawa-kun.", Haruka nodded sadly.

"You should get some sleep.", Masato advised.

"But where would she sleep?", Cecil asked, almost hopeful that he will sleep with her, in the literal sense of course. (Me : *sweatdrop* Don't misunderstand! *blush*)

"Ah-um.", Haruka scratched her head.

"Honey will sleep with me, right?", Ren hugged her from backside, to which Haruka squealed, which came out like a growl, almost.

"And let sempais doubt us. I suppose not.", Ichinose retorted.

"Haruka should sleep in her own room!", Natsuki spoke.

"Then… where will Syo sleep? And as Tokiya said, sempais will raise questions.", Cecil replied.

"Guys, I will sleep in Syo's room and Syo will sleep in mine.", Haruka said.

Everyone paused to gape at Haruka, to which she fidgeted nervously.

"And let you be the centre of attention of two wolves. Okay maybe one.", Ren altered his statement when Natsuki made a complaining face.

"Mikaze-san is not a wolf.", Haruka frowned in confusion and Ren shut up for once.

"I think she has a point. She is in a guy's body, what possibly could harm her?", Ittoki said.

"I agree.", Haruka supported Ittoki's statement, even if she was uncomfortable with it, she won't trouble everyone with her problems.

"Then there is no room for argument.", Masato said calmly.

"Tch.", Ren scowled and glared at the wall.

"Good Night, Nanami-san.", Tokiya nodded and walked towards his room.

"Good Night guys.", she nodded and gathered all her courage.

"Let's go Haru-chan!", Natsuki said excitedly, dragging her to his room.

"Yeah, Shinomiya-kun.", her mood uplifted a little, pretending that she was spending a night like a camp with Natsuki. A month long camp, that is.

Syo berated himself for being a biggest jackass alive. How could he not have a control of temper before? It was his fault and he has to apologize properly.

Looking at the stars, he sighed and got up, searching for perfect words for apology for both Camus and Ai senpai.

He walked towards the dorm and saw a figure, which looked remotely close to his figure.

"Nanami?", he called out hesitantly.

The figure was closing towards him and he recognized it immediately.

"Why are you calling your name at night?", Ai asked blankly.

"I don't see how it is of your business.", Syo said in annoyance and mentally slapped himself.

"…I guess you are right.", Ai said with raised eyebrows.

"… Ha… I-I am sorry, Mikaze-san.", Syo sighed and stuttered, blushing the whole while. He found his sandals suddenly interesting. He carefully used his name the way Haruka uses it.

"With that, good night.", unable to take anymore, Syo made a run towards the entrance, only to feel a pull on his arm.

He tilted his head and gave him a questioning look.

"Please be my test subject?", Ai asked.

"….What?", Syo frowned.

Without a warning, Ai pulled Syo towards him, and wound his hand on her back to complete the embrace, as his data mentioned.

Oh SHIT!, Syo couldn't help but blush when his often admired part of Haruka's anatomy squished on Ai's chest.

"Warm…", Ai whispered, closing his eyes.

"H-Hey A-Mikaze-kun?", Syo struggled through his strong grasp, fighting the urge to kick his shin.

"…Yes?", Ai tightened his embrace.

"Please let me go.", Syo tried to keep his anger at bay.

"…And if I won't?", Ai felt the heat rush his face and he was surprised when his data told him that he was blushing.

"I will kick you.", Syo said bluntly.

Ai was surprised when he felt laughter bubbling up inside him and let it go. He chuckled in Syo's ears and let him go and held his stomach. His data told him that usually a girl would squirm and blush, and will be totally girly.

Haruka's (Syo) reaction just made a surge of warmth in his chest.

"…What is happening to me?", Ai asked to no one.

"I think you are going nuts.", Syo crossed his arms and immediately let it go when he felt her soft chest. With that he walked towards the dorm, and felt that Ai was following him.

He was thinking hard, his brain was running a mile a minute. What was with senpai now? He is clearly acting weird and scaring him a little.

"Where are you going?", Ai asked.

"…Huh?", Syo halted, only to realize that he was stepping towards boy dorm.

"I asked where are you going?", Ai asked, pronouncing every word properly.

"I understand Japanese.", Syo snapped and dashed towards his room before Ai could say anything.

"She is so cute…", Ai said while turning red, getting further confused by his reactions.

"What is love, Haruka?", he asked to no one and turned towards his room.

Camus was treating his bleeding nose, thinking deeply about the orange haired girl.

Up till now, no one has dared to go against him, and she didn't even care and punched him straight on face. One heck of brave she is. He couldn't help but feel attracted.

"Pray, what's wrong with me?", Camus raked a hand through his hair.

"Want some help, senpai?", Cecil asked, fighting the urge to snicker.

"Shut up and sleep you fool. And hand over the project I asked tomorrow.", Camus snapped, horrified by the thought of being a masochist.

"Grr… Fine, good night.", Cecil said and fell asleep.

He found something interesting inside this boring dorm filled with peasants, and he has full intention of having fun, especially from that girl, Haruka Nanami.

"Achoo!", Haruka rubbed her nose.

"Did you catch a cold?", Ai asked.

"No, I don't think so.", Haruka frowned.

"Is there someone who is remembering you Syo-chan?", Natsuki laughed.

"Yeah… Must be it?", Haruka rubbed her nose, chuckling.

"Remembering … Syo?", Ai cocked his head, expressionless.

"Yeah! Ai-Ai Senpai! It is a belief that if someone sneezes, then someone is remembering a person they want to see the most.", Natsuki said.

"…Is that so?", Ai made a note of this in his data and decided to try it now. He will spend the whole time thinking of Haruka (Syo).

"Good Night, Haru-chan.", Natsuki whispered and got to the bed.

"Um… Yeah, good night.", Haruka smiled, reminding herself to slip off the spectacles when he is asleep.

"Hey, wake up girl.", Satsuki muttered, lightly slapping Syo's cheek, reminding himself to be soft on girls.

"Ah, hm, ummm…", Haruka moaned and Satsuki forced herself not to kiss her hard on that noise, propping up on the bed and stretching wide. Satsuki couldn't help but find her actions cute.

Ugh. Now he was turning into Natsuki.

"Good Morning Natsuki-kun…", Haruka said groggily, adjusting her sight, only to squeak aloud when she saw that glasses were missing from Natsuki's face.

Before she could squeak aloud, Satsuki clasped his mouth on Haruka's mouth tight enough, looking at Ai's bed, to see if he is awake or not. He was thankfully sleeping.

Haruka realized her mistake and observed Ai, trying to see any sign of disturbances, but gave a relieved muffled sigh. She protested when Satsuki was cutting off the air.

"Mpph!", Haruka protested.

"Here.", Satsuki removed his hand from her mouth, but pinned her down.

"S-Satsu-", Haruka tried to shout, but Satsuki put a finger on her lips.

"Shh… girl. The fact that you are a girl is turning me into a softy. But I don't mind if I get my way.", Satsuki gave a whispered growl, if it was possible.

"Ah… S-Sorry.", Haruka whispered, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

Satsuki frowned and grabbed her from the chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Why this shyness, woman? Whenever Natsuki looks at you, you smile so beautifully at him.", Satsuki gave her an accusing glare.

"W-What?", Haruka stuttered, confused.

"… Forget it girl. This would fix it.", Satsuki ducked and kissed her on the cheek, much to her confusion and embarrassment.

"This would suffice. It was worth it, but I will steal your lips when you get your body back. Even though this was less weird than I thought.", Satsuki gave a menacing grin and got on his bed, putting his spectacles on.

Haruka looked at the clock which said 5:30 AM. She took her phone and put the alarm at 6:30AM and fell asleep again.

"Good Morning! Syo-chan!", he squeezed the life out of Haruka.

"Shinomiya-san…", Haruka struggled to breathe.

"Oh, I am sorry Haru-chan, out of habit.", Natsuki apologized.

"Ah, no worries…", Haruka trailed of when she felt the urgency in her south.

"Haru-chan…?", Natsuki asked in concern.

"I want to go to the toilet…", Haruka muttered and blushed, relieved that Mikaze-san wasn't in the room.

"Oh! Ah- Should I call Syo-chan?", Natsuki asked.

"Please do.", Haruka whispered, clenching her thighs and feeling something bulging. She blushed a darkest shade of puce, if possible, and shook her head.

"Please control yourself Haru-chan, I will just bring him in a minute.", with that Natsuki made a dash towards girl's dorm, knocking on Haruka's door urgently.

"Open the door, Syo!", Natsuki started banging the door.

"What's the matter?", Syo opened the door and yawned, and Natsuki fought the urge to hug him hard.

"It's Nanami, she wants to go to the toilet!", Nasuki explained.

"Huh? Oh! Where? Ah stupid me! Let's go!", Syo made a dash towards his room and Natsuki decided to follow him.

Syo collided with Ren on the way.

"Oohh, someone is jumpy today. Although I would love to collide with you again.", Ren smirked, mockingly rubbing his chest where Syo's chest hit him.

"Oh shut up you damn pervert!", Syo was beyond caring about Ren's remark, and thought better than commenting on it. He rushed towards his room and closed the door with a slam.

"What's with him?", Jinguji raised an eyebrow.

"Haruka needs to go to the toilet.", Natsuki explained, worried about Syo and Haruka.

"Oh… It sounds like she is in labor.", Ren laughed and Natsuki just blushed, ridiculed that he could joke out of such a serious situation.

"What's going on?", Ittoki frowned when he saw Jinguji laughing his butt off and Natsuki had a serious expression.

"Haruka wants to go to the toilet.", Natsuki explained when Jinguji was leaning on the wall, getting the support for his snickers.

"Oh!", Ittoki blushed a beet red.

"I hope she is okay…", Natsuki's eyebrows knitted in worry.

"I think she will relax after seeing that puny thing!", Ren fought the urge to snicker.

"What are you talking about? It's huge.", Natsuki said, smiling a little at the memory.

**Natsuki and Syo (12 years old) –**

"Syo-chan let's bath!", Natsuki hugged the resisting Syo.

"Get-Get off! Stay away!", naked Syo tried to get out of his tight hold.

"Wow Syo-chan it's so huge and cute!", Natsuki said pointing at Syo's private.

"SHUT UP!", Syo blushed magenta.

"Come on, I will scrub your back!", Natsuki dragged the now green faced Syo to the bathtub.

After that Syo never ever stepped in the bathroom with Natsuki.

**Please rate and review!**

**And that's it! You must have seen the romance blooming inside the cold hearts of our senpais! Too bad it's one sided!**

**You must have noticed, well I hope that you noticed, that I have added romantic scenes with Starish and Haruka**

**1. Ittoki x Haruka (Chapter 2)**

**2. Natsuki/Satsuki x Haruka (Chapter 4)**

**Well, there is more to come, and don't feel awkward, even if it's Syo's body, inside is still Haruka! This shows their undenying love and **

**devotion and affection and blah blah... for Haruka!**

**Till then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly I felt a little disgusted after writing this chapter. But I want to show the problems they faced while their souls switch, so forgive me. I tried to keep it as uncensored as I could, and succeeded a little I guess. And your reviews:**

**chyn-nayn.9 – thanks for loving my story! My school started so updates will slow down a little and will be a little irregular. Forgive me!**

**Guest – I know it's hilarious, I found many situations funny myself! And about the period plot, I already made my mind that I would add it in my story, so be assured! *wink wink***

**Random Reader – I am continuing the story, thanks a lot for your love. It keeps me going, your love, that is. I know it is difficult to live in other gender but I find the situation funny.**

**my-little-fantasy – I know right? But I can't find myself to improve it! Maybe I improved here? I tried to insert more paragraphs.**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon – You thought right! It is hilarious, according to me!**

**Random girl – Thanks for your love girl! It pushes my gears and helps me write. There would be Ai x Syo yeah, mind you only ****scenes**** and of course while he is having 'fun' in Haruka's body! In fact one is coming right ahead, in the next chapter!**

**SnowPrincess1827 – I am sure I will save you from this cruel world lol. And I will do my best to update soon.**

**Cure Noble0 – I didn't quite get that, sorry. But about your beach idea, I will add it sometime soon, but only when Camus and Syo develops some chemistry!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever – I know I know, it killed me too! But aside his character, won't it be justice that 'it' is big too? Balance has been restored in this universe! **

**WinterRaineeDay91 – yeah he needs sympathy. He is going to be hounded by wolves!**

** – Well I thought Syo should be treated a little manly and his 'thing' got first in my mind lol And Natsuki was the perfect person to reveal that fact!**

**18Madison81 – I made Ren a little stupid in this one I know! But I love him, my sexy Cassanova! Thanks for your review, it actually made me elated.**

Chapter – 5

"Hold it Haruka! Like this.", Syo demonstrated in air.

"Eh! But-But-", Haruka protested, blushing a beet red.

"That's how you do it. Yeah, you are a quick learner.", Syo couldn't help but appreciate.

"My god, I feel like killing myself…", Haruka sighed, relieving herself, trying very hard not to faint holding that huge…. Thing.

"Yeah, I felt like that too when I wiped…", Syo shuddered, remembering his first experience in Haruka's body.

"Yeah, but it's at least better than this.", Haruka groaned, feeling ashamed. She realized while relieving herself that she has become pretty close with Syo and now could share every feeling with him, she didn't even notice. Her body gave out an involuntary shudder as she finally relieved her bladder.

Syo didn't comment on her remark, because he silently agreed. It was easy to pee for him now. He stopped Haruka at the right time.

"Shake it.", Syo ordered, and blushed like mad. He could almost feel the steams coming out of his ear. Oh god please let this get over soon.

Haruka did what he told without complaining and fought the urge to dig a hole and hide in it. Or better drown herself in the bathtub. She washed her hands, applying the soap twice for good measure and rubbing it for two minutes and finally washed the lather away. She pulled her shorts and adjusted it low waist, the way Syo preferred.

"Th-Thank you…", she muttered, still blushing.

"Nevermind, let's go or they will misunderstand. You won't need my help next time, will you?", Syo asked.

"Yeah, I can manage it now.", Haruka gave a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

Syo halted and grabbed Haruka's broad shoulder, somewhat admiring his body and hugged her.

"Haruka, we are in this together so please don't feel bad. I know you feel awkward and bad, even I do. I am touching other person's body; it doesn't make me feel better. For now we can only hope that Shining will bring the cure. So please don't feel bad. You said we will face it together, so don't you worry. I am here for you.", Syo tightened his hug.

Haruka relaxed in his embrace and couldn't help but feel proud that she was a little taller than Syo now. She closed her eyes, inhaling the soft flowery scent coming from her body and soft skin touching her now callused hands as she returned the hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. _Was I always this soft and sweet smelling?_ Haruka wondered.

Syo gasped, feeling Haruka responding to his hug and couldn't help but relax. The manly scent and cologne had an overwhelming effect on him and he fought the urge to kiss her.

"Haruka…", Syo whispered.

"Hmmm?", Haruka had closed her eyes in contentment.

"Look at me.", Syo demanded.

Haruka did as she was told and gasped when she saw Syo's now amber eyes blazing with something she couldn't put her finger on. The lost, helpless and scared feelings was replaced by something else when she saw Syo standing on his toes and tilting his head to his right, which momentarily confused Haruka.

"Hey how long are you going to take!?", Ren banged on the bathroom door, making them both jump a foot in air, separating from their embrace.

"That good-for-nothing girl sucker bastard. That Casanova and his bloody timing…", Syo muttered and Haruka was still confused by her reaction when she gazed at Syo's eyes, and why did he tilt his head?

"Let's go.", Syo snarled, to which Haruka flinched.

"Wh-Why are you angry Syo-kun?", Haruka couldn't help but ask.

Syo looked at Haruka, who was slightly scared and sighed. He should learn to control his anger.

"Nothing, just angry at the timing.", Syo sighed and Haruka was still confused, but didn't ponder much on it when Syo pulled her hand and opened the door.

Ren was glaring at Syo for some reason and he frowned, what was he angry about? Ittoki was fidgeting nervously and Cecil was whistling, admiring the room. Ichinose had a calm mask on his face, but he could see the tiny hint of worry in his eyes and the light blush on his cheeks gave him away. Masato was looking furtively at Haruka, blushing.

"So do you feel better, Haru-chan?", Natsuki asked and hugged Syo, but didn't put much pressure on it.

"Ye-yeah, definitely… better.", Haruka was lost for a second when every person in the room was looking at her, except Syo.

"So how did you like his 'jewels'?", Ren asked, to which Ittoki's eyes widened and he was now as red as his hair and Cecil glared at Jinguji, Natsuki chuckled and Masato choked on his spit. Ichinose was staring at Ren open mouthed.

"What kind of jewels?", Haruka frowned in confusion.

"Well, how was your experience with Syo's manhood?", Ren rolled his eyes and made his question more direct.

"WTF you bastard!", Syo protested and Haruka blushed till the roots of her hair, stumbling on her words.

"Ah-um-um-er-well-It-it was huge I guess. S-So it d-didn't f-fit in m-my ha-hands…", Haruka blushed and blushed and excused herself and dashed out of the room.

"Now you have done it you jackass!", Syo groaned.

Ren was still frozen when Haruka herself admitted the fact that it was huge. Natsuki poked him, a little worried. (A/N: Does this scene feel like déjà vu? Yep! Refer chapter 1 ^-^)

"Ren?", Natsuki frowned.

"I guess that was a low blow on his ego.", Tokiya snickered, to which Ren glared and stomped out of the room.

"How can he be such a dickhead?", Syo raised an eyebrow.

"It's a talent.", Masato said.

"Language Syo.", Tokiya admonished lightly. He could never get used to Haruka's voice which uttered abuses.

"Sorry.", Syo whispered.

Haruka was embarrassed, no it was an understatement. She prayed that they could find the cure as soon as possible.

"Hey Kuru-Kuru!", Reiji waved, oblivious to her chagrin.

"Oh… hey Kotobuki-senpai.", Haruka smiled, her spirits uplifting a little at the enthusiastic brown haired beauty.

"What's wrong Kuru-Kuru? You seem a little sad…", Reiji looked at her in concern. Haruka was momentarily touched by the brown haired concern and no matter how much she fought her tears; her now aqua eyes betrayed her.

"Syo-kun!", Reiji sweatdropped in worry when Haruka started sobbing.

"I-I am s-so w-weak…", she cracked between her sobs.

"Eh?", Reiji looked at her with a gob smacked expression.

"I give up so easily, worrying people around me and Sy-Nanami. I don't know what to do senpai. But I don't want to give up! I want to go through this hard phase together!", Haruka blabbered on, not even thinking twice about what she was saying, she felt the sudden need to share her feelings with someone.

Reiji looked at her, not comprehending the situation, but deduced that he was having some teenage hormonal problem; he decided to give his pep talk. Instead of patting on her head Haruka was so used to when Reiji ever talked to her, she felt a hard strike on her forehead.

"Ow!?", Haruka touched the little red spot on her forehead, wincing slightly.

"That ought to give you a realization, Syo-kun. How dare you say that you give up so easily? You are the optimist I always look up to! You are definitely not weak! I remember your optimism when you couldn't shoot the scene for the drama, but you never gave up and finally did it! And here you are crying that you are so weak? I don't know this Kuru-Kuru!", Reiji frowned, abruptly stopping when Syo(Haruka) just ducked her head, her expression hidden and Reiji got slightly scared. Syo is the most short-tempered person he has ever met, despite his cute looks, which are absolutely misleading. Reiji took a step back.

"Ne, Kuru-Kuru?", Reiji asked.

"…Thank you senpai.", Haruka looked at him, her now aqua eyes filled with grateful tears. She took his hand in her hands and looked at him like he was his savior.

"I am Syo-kun so I definitely won't give up! I will not worry anyone! I will handle it with Nanami!", Haruka said with fierce determination igniting inside her. Her expression showed such a cute determination, unlike the look of the fierceness Syo used to possess. Reiji just wondered what happened to him. And then his potency to think came to a traffic halt.

He saw the most beautiful smile creeping up in his beautiful kouhai's face. It was like blinding sun and it oddly reminded him of Haruka.

But that's not what he cared about. He was looking so vulnerable yet beautiful at the moment that he thought his adult heart would melt like chocolate.

"Thank you senpai!", she smiled wider and waved, running to Syo's room (boy's dormitory) and Reiji got this chance to calm his protesting heart.

"Shut up… shut up…", Reiji muttered, clutching his chest and fisting his shirt tightly and just shook his head to shove off the stupor.

Ai was walking from his private mechanics room Shining has set for him where he could upgrade his system and oil himself from time to time. He was filing his data while he connected himself to the computer and started thinking about Haruka.

He made a mental note to ask her that she sneezed or not.

"What if she gets cold if I think too much about her?", Ai frowned. (A/N: Ai! So cute! *swoons and fangirl hard*)

Ai decided to stop thinking about her. He even dreamt of her and was thinking about her the whole morning that might be enough.

"Update complete.", the computer said. Ai disconnected the slot from his backside; dressed himself and got up to meet Haruka (he updates himself up once in three months).

He walked towards the girl's dorm and stopped suddenly when his heart machine thumped erratically.

_Excited,_ his computer answered automatically.

"Good morning Mikaze-senpai!", Ittoki wished and grinned.

"Good morning. Have you seen Nanami-san?", Ai asked.

"Oh… she is in her dorm room.", Ittoki frowned, what has he got to do with Syo? Ittoki wondered.

"…Thanks.", Ai said as usual, monotonously to which Ittoki sweatdropped.

"You don't have to be so uptight you know.", he gave a bleak grin.

"…I see, thank you.", he gave a fake smile to which Ittoki sweatdropped more, but let it go.

"You are welcome.", he grinned and made his way to his room for a bath.

Ai just nodded his head and made another mental note to ask Haruka again to teach him about his feelings. He finally reached the dorm door and knocked. He didn't get any reply, so he knocked again and again.

"Argh!", Haruka (Syo) protested and there came a thumping sound, which sounded like flesh hitting something.

Ai didn't even thought what he was doing, all he knew was his heart(machine) sped up and he felt as if time stopped, which was impossible. He felt an unfamiliar wave of an emotion rolling through him and next he knew was he didn't want Haruka (Syo) to get hurt.

He opened the knob of the door, and got inside without asking permission and just searched for the girl, his eyes roaming around the room only to find her fallen on the floor.

Half-naked.

**I know I know I am cruel, but I have to ignore my blush and awkwardness to write this scene! So wait for my next update with baited breath. Well, if you want to.**

**Please please ****rate**** and ****review****.**

**Till then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The new chapter arrives! Loved your reviews people. I am happy that my story is being liked despite of gender problems! I will try to insert Camus in the next chapter, and trust me it is going to be interesting!**

**For now have a read!**

Chapter – 6

Syo took Haruka's underwear reluctantly and grabbed towel in the washroom. He has to bath, today or tomorrow, he has to. He couldn't help but feel turned on, he was the first man to see Haruka's luscious body, without clothes that is. He shed his clothes, clad in only underwear and blushed hard. He saw himself blushing till the neck, making beautiful trail till her blossoming chest and blushed harder.

Just get over with it, Syo, Syo thought. He hurriedly ripped off the underwear and closed his eyes.

He felt the bath soothing him and clumsily tried to put on the underwear, he had a little problem with the hook of the bra, but his body was used to it, so it came out fine. He managed to somehow feel a little less embarrassed and coaxed himself with the fact that Haruka would be in the same situation now. Instead of coaxing, it did worse.

Syo shook his head, pushing those thoughts away and almost banging his head on the wall when he thought how he touched Haruka's body. (A/N: I will leave everything to your vivid imagination, dear readers… *snickers*)

"I am not Jinguji! God!", Syo berated himself.

He quickly dried his now soft orange-pink hair, closing his eyes and savoring the texture while he blow dried his hair. He turned to look for his clothes and realized that he left them on the bed, out of habit.

"Just great.", Syo muttered and walked out of room in his underwear, which was very uncomfortable. He wondered how even girls, or Haruka did manage to wear them. Grabbing the clothes from his bed and assessed his body reluctantly, mildly surprised at how curvy Haruka was. She has a body of a model.

He tried to pull the blue skirt clumsily lost his balance and fell on his front, but supported himself quickly with Haruka's slow reflexes, which scraped his elbow.

"Argh!", great just perfect to start a day Syo.

He heard someone hastily opening the door, but he was too busy touching the scrape on his elbow. He saw a pale hand gripping his wrist and yanking him.

"Are your okay?", Ai's emotionless voice asked.

"I am fine. I really am okay.", Syo frowned when Ai's eyes moved from his hands to his body and then it hit him. He was lying on his knees, giving his chest cleavage a great display to Ai and leaving very little to imagination. His body was arched and all in all he was posed in a very seductive fashion.

"Get out!", Syo growled trying to get on his feet.

"According to my data you need aid-", Ai was cut off when Syo screeched.

"I said GET OUT!", Syo yelled and Ai frowned and was reluctant to leave but did what Syo said.

"What's wrong?", Ai closed the door and frowned again. Her skin looked so soft and she looked so attractive, he was feeling a heavy emotion hitting his body and all he wanted was to barge in again and hug her. (A/N: Again, I leave everything to your imagination!) He wanted to figure out this emotion so he turned but faced Haruka (Syo) again, but this time she was dressed.

Syo was livid, how dare he see Haruka's body like that? Even he didn't dare to see her like that, despite being in her body. But that was not the point, of all the nerve he had he is still standing outside with a blank look on his face. Little did Syo failed to notice that Ai's eyes told a whole different story.

"What do you want?", Syo asked, scowling at him.

Ai looked at Haruka (Syo) for a long moment and finally bowed in apology. He didn't intend to do that but he won't deny he hardly felt apologetic.

"I am sorry.", Ai apologized in an emotionless voice.

Syo frowned and felt awkward when he was still bowing, even if he didn't feel his apology, he knew he wasn't the Jinguji type to do that intentionally.

"D-Don't try to apologize when you don't feel it. I know you didn't do it intentionally.", Syo grumbled and Ai raised his head in surprise and straightened himself.

"I wanted to talk about something, but I heard some noise and I barged in like that.", Ai explained himself. Syo raised his eyebrows in surprise and Ai frowned slightly with that poker face.

"You were worried for me?", Syo asked and Ai's eyes widened slightly. Was he worried? He collected his data from his computer and defined worry –

Worry is thoughts, images and emotions of a negative nature in which mental attempts are made to avoid anticipated potential threats. As an emotion it is experienced as anxiety or concern about a real or imagined issue, usually personal issues such as health or financial or broader ones such as environmental pollution and social or technological change.

Anxiety. Concern. He was concerned and anxious about Haruka.

And now he was… irritated. Irritated that Haruka emitted these emotions out of him and he was confused as to how to interpret them. He was learning but Haruka was slamming so many emotions over his robotic build that it was frustrating him.

"Please Nanami-san, help me.", Ai said his poker face still on, but his voice gave out some pleading.

"Help you... What happened?", Syo noticed the tension in his voice and slightly surprised that he still managed to keep his poker face, not knowing that it hadn't got to do anything with it.

"I want to learn emotions.", Ai said, his voice turning emotionless again, when he noticed that Haruka (Syo) finally calmed down and ready to listen him.

"Learn… emotions?", Syo frowned in confusion.

"Yes.", Ai replied.

Syo narrowed his eyes, trying to see any hint of mischief in his eyes or expression, perfectly knowing that he wasn't the type to do these types of things. Just assessing his expressionless face and emotionless eyes, his eyes widened in horror.

"You… don't… feel… emotions?", Syo asked incredulously.

"No.", Ai replied mechanically.

Syo was at loss of words. No human can live without emotions. Then he wasn't certainly human (Me: Well, spot on Mister but *whispers* you aren't supposed to know that!). But that's not possible. Nor this situation was possible. But Syo realized with a jolt that his know-it-all data-dependant senpai was asking his kouhai for help! Now isn't that interesting, ignoring the fact that he doesn't know that he was his kouhai.

"Sure.", Syo smiled, happy to teach his senpai. He wanted Ai to feel emotions, he made sure to ask reasons later.

"Thank you.", Ai smiled a mirthless fake smile.

"Tut tut, that won't work.", Syo admonished, he touched Ai's cheek and widened them a little, bursting in a fits of giggles with that funny expression on Ai's face. Ai liked the way Haruka's (Syo) laughter sounded, like bells chiming in Christmas.

"…What?", Ai frowned, and Syo laughed harder and let go of Ai's cheek.

"Nuh-Nothing, Ai-Mikaze-san.", Syo controlled himself and coughed up a little.

"First lesson would be a true smile. Meet me at evening. I am sure you are busy everyday", Syo smiled to which Ai stared a little wide eyes. Such a beautiful smile she has got there, Ai thought.

"Yes.", his voice wavered a little, but it got unnoticed because Haruka (Syo) nodded and entered her room again.

"What's happening to me…?", Ai asked no one when his system heated up, in a good way.

Haruka came out of shower, trying to not think about those flexing muscles whenever she stretched her arms and couldn't help but find that sight… beautiful. She was confused; she didn't feel like that before, what was the deal now? And his anatomy is something she spent time cleaning while blushing. She has to get used to it. What would be our relationship like when we get back to our bodies? Haruka couldn't help but wonder.

She straightened her shirt only to jump a foot in air when someone slammed open the door of her room.

"Ai! Ai!?", Kurosaki Ranmaru barged in the room and searched frantically for Ai only to find Syo standing there.

"Where is Ai midget?", Ranmaru barked to which Haruka flinched which shocked Ranmaru, he half-expected, no fully expected him to growl that he was not a midget. But he looked oddly vulnerable.

"Um..ah-ah I d-don't know wh-where Mikaze-senpai is…", Haruka replied timidly, scared of the slightly burly man in front of him. She was always scared of him, even before the body switch, but she always found his eyes fascinating and beautiful like marbles. She always wondered that how they were of different colors.

Ranmaru was further surprised that Syo (Haruka) addressed Ai as Mikaze-senpai, rather than Ai or Ai-senpai, but dropped it soon. He didn't care.

"Do you know where Ai is?", he controlled his voice a little, feeling a little bad for scaring the little girl, a boy, Kurosaki mentally corrected himself.

"Um- I don't know. I am sorry", Haruka couldn't help but apologize.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong.", Ranmaru frowned in confusion, he oddly reminded him of Haruka, which was absurd. He remembered the countless times Haruka apologized whenever he was even near her within 1m radius.

"Oh… I-I am sorry.", Haruka absently apologized for apologizing again.

"It's okay.", Ranmaru said sternly, but inside he was amused by the boy.

"Maybe I could help you?", Haruka asked.

"Well, I wanted to know that if the song is prepared or not. Ai went to visit the composer yesterday.", Ranmaru explained.

"Oh… wait a minute! I have got something for you!", Haruka exclaimed to which Ranmaru just raised his eyebrows. Haruka reached Syo's study table and pulled out her composition she was working on last night when she waited for Natsuki to fall asleep.

"Here.", Haruka handed him the music to which Ranmaru assessed critically, looking mildly shocked.

"Where did you get this?", Ranmaru asked.

"Um, Na-Nanami handed this to me yesterday, she…she wanted me to hand this to Mikaze-senpai. Yes, she wanted me to hand this to senpai. She…she said that this song will suit QUARTET NIGHT and couldn't help but give it to them, so she asked me to.", Haruka felt slightly guilty for lying to them, but it was half truth. She wanted to hand this to Mikaze-san. This tune absently came to her mind while thinking of QUARTET NIGHT and she jotted it down before she could forget it.

Ranmaru was shocked and in awe by Haruka's talent. This song was energetic and refreshing according to him and it was totally perfect for their group's image. His fingers were literally aching to write lyrics for this song.

"To be honest, I like it.", Ranmaru decided to go with the truth to which Haruka beamed.

"Thank you!", Haruka gave a mega-watt smile and Ranmaru heart throbbed a little, taken aback by such a beautiful smile by his kouhai. It reminded him of blooming sunflower and sunshine at the same time. It was oddly captivating and comforting at the same time, but it doesn't fail to elicit out a feeling of adoration out of you.

While Ranmaru waited for his thinking process to come back, he wondered that why Syo (Haruka) was so happy for Haruka, as if he has composed this song?

"Did Haruka really compose this song?", Ranmaru couldn't help but ask, he wasn't entirely convinced when Syo(Haruka) explained with that tone and pause in his voice. Then he grinned at him like he won a Nobel prize and now he was fidgeting slightly, shrugging a little, avoiding his gaze, to which Kurosaki Ranmaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Y-Yes she composed this song!", Haruka told him the truth but she felt nervous, because she couldn't change the fact that she wrote this song while in Syo's body plus she was a terrible liar.

"…Really?", Ranmaru now looked entirely unconvinced and closed towards Haruka, leaving very little distance between them and Haruka couldn't help but blush and decided to go with truth.

"I composed this song.", Haruka confessed with a sigh. Well she didn't lie about that all along, but the person opposite to her wouldn't likely believe it. Damn this terrible situation. Haruka barely used coarse language, but she felt like cursing her fate.

"It's amazing, have you ever thought of being a composer?", Ranmaru asked and frowned when she avoided his eyes.

"Look at me.", he barked and pulled his chin to force her to look at him. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say, lost in the panicked look of those beautiful aqua eyes, the look in them was oddly appealing to him.

"W-Well, I wanted to be a singer…", Haruka whispered, not trusting her voice, intimidated by his intense stare, but she sounded convincing because of her fear. What would she say to him anyways? Oh for your kind information, I am a composer named Haruka Nanami, who had apparently gone under a soul switch with Syo-kun so please don't give me a black eye.

Haruka shuddered while thinking of receiving a punch from Kurosaki-senpai.

Kurosaki noticed the shudder and a horrified look from his kouhai so he dropped his chin.

"Okay. Well I will talk to the other members today and see if you could help me with this tomorrow, okay?", Ranmaru asked to which Haruka nodded vigorously, to which he couldn't help but give a light chuckle and patted Haruka's head.

"I think I judged you wrong. You are amazing.", Ranmaru blurted out and blushed slightly, marching out of the room and Haruka frowned in confusion.

"What's with Kurosaki-senpai?", Haruka wondered out loud and walked out of the room. She bumped to someone in his chest, and looked up.

It was…

**READ READ READ!**

**Well well well? Who would it be, it must be from STARISH! I am confused between three people – **

**1. Cecil**

**2. Masato (yes him!)**

**3. Ichinose Tokiya (the one and only hottie!)**

**You can vote!**

**It's up to you! I would add a scene between them, Haruka and any one of them. Please vote whom do you want to be! If you are wondering why Ren is not in the option, so be assured I have planned a different route (sorry only word available) for him. Moreover he is a little depressed by Haruka's comment on Syo, you know which one, and he has grabbed a depressing corner like Tamaki from Ouran! No worries he will recover soon. **

**LOL just kidding, he is busy with his photoshoot.**

**So please ****vote, rate and review!**

**Till then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I am late! And I am very sorry! I am busy with my Unit Tests in my school that I failed to update. So the votes for the poll are – **

**Masato – 1**

**Ichinose – 7**

**Cecil – 0 **

**I am disappointed, why didn't anyone vote for Cecil, even though I am happy as Tokiya got the maximum votes. I too wanted Tokiya!**

**Also – **

**Azuma Kurai – Thanks for your compliment! But I am not an artist so I can turn it into a doujinshi!**

**Guest – I took up your suggestion, thank you! I can give you a hug!**

**GlamGurl17 – I know it's hard. It feels like Yaoi, but it apparently isn't.**

**I know guys it feels like yaoi, but it isn't. So if you want some scenes to be Syo x Starish then you can tell me through reviews. They are always welcome. Then it would definitely become Yaoi I guess.**

**Anyways have a read.**

Chapter – 7

"Ichinose-san?", Haruka cocked her head and Tokiya blushed and cleared his throat.

"I just… I just wanted to check if you are doing fine.", Tokiya said, feeling a little awkward. Haruka was touched and felt remorseful. She was worrying people just because of her weakness. But she has already resolved that she would handle it.

"I am doing fine Ichinose-san. Thank you.", Haruka smiled and Tokiya nodded.

"Okay…", Tokiya and Haruka just stood their awkwardly and Haruka decided to dissolve it.

"Come in.", Haruka offered and Tokiya nodded.

Tokiya and Haruka stood there awkwardly for a minute. Haruka started to wrack her brains to start a conversation. Finding none, she sighed out loud. What? It wasn't her fault that she rarely opened up to Tokiya. This guy was like a block of ice.

A very beautiful block of ice and Haruka sighed again.

"Its just… I am sorry you have to go through this.", Ichinose apologized and Haruka was unsure what he was referring to, their awkwardness or soul switch? The answer was same though.

"It doesn't matter Ichinose-san. Shit happens.", Haruka clasped her hand to her mouth. She just blurted that out without thinking and Tokiya was gaping at her like a fish. Tokiya suddenly pinched Haruka's cheeks painfully.

"Owwww!? Ichinose-san! Please stop!", Haruka protested to which Ichinose let go and shrugged in apology

"Sorry for a moment I seriously thought you were Syo.", Tokiya apologized an Haruka just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I am basically in Syo's body, so my tongue is has no leash since I am a male. Being female is hard you know.", Haruka shrugged and Ichinose nodded in understanding at what she was implying, she was a man now, she could do many things she was not allowed to do just because she was a girl.

"You are an amazing woman, did you know that?", Tokiya blurted without thinking with the same cool face, but again the blush on his cheek gave him away and Haruka grinned.

"You are amazing too, and I know you know that!", Haruka flashed her most adorable smile and Tokiya turned his whole body away and walked lithely towards the door.

"Bye.", he said monotonously and closed the door behind him.

Haruka frowned in confusion. Ichinose-san is definitely hard to crack, she thought. She just shrugged and grabbed her seat at the study table, she opened Syo's work notepad and saw what work she has to do since she was in Syo's body. She only had an ad shoot tomorrow and nothing today, ad of a soda drink. She shared this ad with Kotobuki-san. Great, now how was she supposed to do it?

Tokiya was leaning against the door he closed while trying to get away from Haruka. He managed his usual calm demeanor as always, well it comes out naturally anyway. But that was far of a problem for him anyway. The biggest problem was his face, and apparently his nose.

He was having a nose-bleed. He walked briskly to his room, knowing that it would be empty. It would have been a dent on his pride if he let Haruka, or anyone in that case, sees it. He walked to the washroom and grabbed a towel to wipe his bloody nose and tuned the tap on in the sink. But then he frowned. As far as he remembered Syo, he was famous for his 'cute' crooked smile isn't he? Since, when did his smile change?

Since his body switched with Haruka, the back of his mind offered.

Yes, that. He made an additional note to go to Shining's library; it was filled with weird books when he first went there when he explored the dorms here. No one knows of this place, only him. He was determined to give Haruka and Syo their bodies back.

He would try everything in his power.

Syo sighed for the nth time today. She was thinking of ways to apologize to Camus like: 'Hey! I apologize profusely for punching your sculpted nose, perks of soul switch you know?' or 'Hey man, we are males you know, punching and kicking is fine between boys.' Or 'It's PMS, kind of hard to deal with. Peasant remember?'

Ugh he was screwed. Seriously screwed!

How about this one: Camus-san, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was totally unforgivable. But I still wish you to forgive me.

Syo wondered again that why he was even apologizing. That haughty git didn't even deserve it! But then he reasoned with himself again for the nth time.

This was for Haruka! Haruka! You don't want to make her life hard by holding a grudge with senpai! Not that Syo would deal with it even if Camus tried, but he was taking certain measures when their souls switch back. Haruka was not a fighter, even if Syo would have protected her even then. So to avoid future problems, he has to dent his ego, swallow his pride.

And apologize. Sigh.

Syo finally reached the cursed room and started pacing in front of the entrance, he was nervous and angry at the same time, a unique combination only Syo could muster and handle. He started muttering incoherent sentences, which were probably his apology lines.

Double sigh.

Suddenly the door opened and Syo jumped 3 feet in the air and clutched at his now cushiony chest which he didn't notice.

"You scared me!", Syo managed to say, still calming his heart, blushing a little when he saw where his hand was placed and balled them into a fist as his hands fell down on the either side of him. It was a test of his pride now, which he has to pass for Haruka. But man, this is hard!

"What do you need?", Camus asked, genuinely surprised and Syo was momentarily shocked, he expected that he would bark something - no offense – like always. But he was talking to him normally. He felt a sparkle of hope deep inside him.

Too normally, his conscience spoke up, trying to diffuse the sparkle.

"I-um-well-I-", Syo stammered and Camus looked at him curiously as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started again.

"I just wanna say I am sorry for yesterday!", there he spoke it, all the practice he did was now ready for the trash can in his mind. Camus raised an eyebrow, still surprised at the brash language Haruka (Syo) used, but it only served to burn his curiosity more. She was timid shy girl, which suddenly blossomed to a fearless and bold girl, nice too as she apologized cutely. To say he was angry was a lie. He wasn't angry at all for yesterday, it was oddly amusing that she managed to push through the barrier he created using his attitude. It was amusing.

It was fascinating. And he needed to entertain himself.

"Like I would forgive you!", Camus eyed her sternly, inwardly amused when her dainty balled fist were trembling, as if begging herself to control.

"Please, Camus-san.", Camus could hear a beautiful apology in her voice, but her eyes burnt with an ardent passion to burn him right then and there. If looks could kill, then she was definitely doing it.

"Apologize properly. I know I crossed my boundaries a little, but it was no excuse to raise a hand against someone older.", Camus said, easing the girl a little and the burning in her eyes stopped. Now she looked slightly apologetic.

"I am sorry, Camus-san. I didn't mean to.", there went his sincere apology. What Camus said was right, and he was accepting his mistake, so he felt like apologizing now. But Syo wondered what's with Camus? He wasn't usually like this. Maybe it was because he was a girl? But he has a nagging feeling that this wasn't it.

"I will accept you apology on one condition.", Camus said with his all-to-famous drawl which usually left many girls swooning and Syo wasn't a girl.

"What?", Syo asked in a deadpan voice, which surprised Camus again. This girl, Nanami Haruka, was indeed full of surprises. No wonder she made the whole STARISH fall for her and still is oblivious about it. His curiosity burned again.

"Be my maid for this whole week.", Camus said in an amused tone.

Syo was openly gaping at him now. No! No! No way!

"… You have got to be kidding me.", Syo whispered.

Syo dragged himself outside the room and found the nearest wall where he could find his solace to. And he did, by banging his head.

"I am an idiot.", bang one.

"What was mom thinking of when she gave birth to me?", bang two.

"I am a disgrace to STARISH", bang three.

"Forgive me Haruka, I couldn't protect your body.", bang four.

"I am a motherfu-", he was pulled away by a ridiculed and angry Cecil.

"May I know what the hell are you doing?", Cecil asked angrily.

"Introspection.", Syo replied and Cecil bobbed his head quizzically, he didn't understand complex Japanese.

"Say what?", Cecil asked and Syo growled.

"Soul-searching.", Syo said and Cecil's eyes lit in understanding.

"By destroying Haruka's beautiful face?", Cecil asked in accusation frowning a little.

"… Sorry.", of course he didn't want to destroy Haruka's lovable face. She was adorable, and he was a jerk.

"So, want to share what made you do this?", Cecil asked and Syo sighed. He was sighing a lot today.

"No, don't want to be reminded of it, honestly.", Syo said truthfully and Cecil nodded in understanding. He ruffled Syo's hair a little to which Syo glared and Cecil grinned and walked away. He was still thinking why the muses were so happy. His locket was glowing and humming happily. Like this was supposed to happen, this soul-switch. It was frustrating. He had this same reaction when Syo and Haruka collided yesterday.

Like that the whole day passed and there came the evening. Haruka was cooking food, due to the maid's absence because she was sick, she was more than happy to do all the cooking. Now for the whole week she has to cook and serve, while STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will eat together. It's cute; Haruka clapped her hand in excitement.

She finished preparing the meal and Syo came walking into the kitchen, curious as to what Haruka was up to.

"What's up?", Syo asked and Haruka looked at him, blushing slightly.

"Eating food together with you people, it just makes me happy!", she grinned and Syo felt his heart would stop. He couldn't help and cracked a grin.

"Yes. It makes me happy too.", Syo grinned. He wanted to add, because you are happy, but thought better.

Syo helped her serve food for dinner, while controlling himself from drooling. Man, it smells so good! It would stand equal to Hijirikawa's cooking. Slowly the dorm members started to appear one by one: it was Natsuki first, who hugged Syo into a bear hug and asked him if he was okay, and surprisingly hugged Haruka in a little intimate fashion which made Syo burn in jealousy. Then came Jinguji and kissed Haruka's hand, to which Syo growled and Jinguji gave a mock admonishing look before seating himself, then came Tokiya and Ittoki, the former just nodded at them and the latter just gave a worried grin, if that was possible. And the list goes on until the 11 members arrive.

Ai was a surprising one. He was eating his food slowly without any emotions and was staring at Syo the whole time, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone except Syo, who was busy enjoying his food. Ai got up as he finished his dinner.

"I apologize again for seeing you half naked today. It wasn't my intention. I will wait for you at the garden.", Ai said monotonously, not even trying an apologetic fake smile he usually did and turned towards the door. Everyone coughed up on their food, especially Haruka, whose eyes turned watery.

**That's it for now. Await each and every person's reaction in the room! I will describe each and everyone's reaction.**

**Rate and review please. I welcome them with open arms.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait guys. My tests got over and I am finally free! And I feel so, so bad for late update!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter – 7

Syo didn't know which way to look, anyways; he wouldn't be able to look at them at all. It was mortifying! He had a vague idea of how everyone will react. Syo just peeked through his closed eyes to see everyone's reaction.

Camus was in the mid of drinking water, which was flowing freely through his mouth as he was agape. Syo would have laughed of the situation had been different, but now he only felt like punching his gut so that he would shut that mouth.

Ranmaru was just frowning deeply, as the very idea of Haruka half naked just intrigued him and continued with his dinner. Yeah, Syo wanted to punch his gut as well. Then, kick his ass. Yep, definitely better.

Haruka was still wide eyed as she recovered, Syo half-feared and half-expected her to break down in tears, but she just looked a little hurt and Syo visibly sighed in relief at that. Haruka was definitely getting stronger and Syo started to love her more.

Ichinose was wide eyed as a piece of cucumber just hung on his mouth and this time Syo snorted.

"What?" Ichinose scowled and his mouth pressed shut, only to feel the cucumber piece and he blushed in chagrin and ate it quickly.

"What was that about?" Cecil asked. To say he was pissed was an understatement of the century. He was livid. And Syo slightly flinched at that.

"Well, I can explain guys…" Syo started and squeaked as his now petite body was dragged to a empty room and turned around to find Jinguji with a furious expression.

"What did you see? What did he see? I wanted to be the first one to see Haruka's breasts, how dare he? You were in your clothing or your underwear? Because then I can hope I guess. Which position did you-", Jinguji was cut off by Masato smacking the back of his head.

"You nasty pervert!" Masato furiously glared at the cocky Casanova.

"I bet something must have been wrong! It must have been the situation! Syo isn't the type to show skin willingly!" Natsuki pumped his fist towards his chest and gave a cute determination look.

"How do you know?" Cecil drawled and Ittoki piped up at that.

"I-I am sure Syo isn't the type who swings that way!" Ittoki defended his friend. Everyone just stared at the ruby haired boy for two minutes as he entirely missed the point and started arguing among themselves. The voice just got louder and louder and Syo felt a migrane approaching.

"I am going to the room, Haruka. Come with me." Syo groaned as he walked away while the group still argued and Haruka sighed, her head muddled up and confused. For the first time, she felt like kicking someone's ass.

"Who says he swings that way? The main focus of the discussion was Haruka's breasts!" Ren said and Masato threw him the most disgusted look he could muster.

"But Ai said half-naked, so we still have hope." Cecil added and Masato frowned and nodded, but reluctantly.

"Yeah, it must have been a misunderstanding. I mean, Syo's is pure! And I believe in him!" Natsuki was close to tears, Ren just rolled his eyes.

"But that is totally irrelevant as Syo is currently possessing Haruka's body now!" Ren reasoned.

Ittoki was waving his hands helplessly in front of them in a desperate attempt to stop the fight while Ichinose just pinched the bridge of his sexy nose. (A/N: Sorry guys, couldn't help it, but that was the author talking. I will shut up now.)

"Wouldn't it be best if you would have let Syo explain, instead of bickering like children?" Ichinose said in a cutting voice which demanded attention, and he got it.

"Where did they go?" Masato asked and Ichinose sighed.

"It doesn't matter now is it? I am leaving." Ichinose said and turned to leave the room. He's got research to do. He really wanted to growl out loud at them for their behavior, but thought better than wasting his time.

"It's your fault that they went away!" Ren accused Masato, who just scowled at him.

"It's actually your fault!" Cecil retorted for Masato and Ren threw his all to famous cocky look and Natsuki fidgeted between them, his eyes shining.

"C'mon, really stop bickering now! I would bet my Piyo-chan boxers that Syo is innocent!" Natsuki tried to diffuse the tension, only it added more as Ren turned to stare at Natsuki incredulously.

"Why would you bet your bloody boxers on that? Piyo-chan? Seriously?" Ren asked disbelievingly and Natsuki nodded vigorously. Anyone could tell that his boxers were very precious to him. Ichinose sighed and turned to Otoya, who was sweating profusely as his hand waving got faster and wider as he tried to end their nonsensical argument.

"It's better if you leave them alone," Ichinose suggested and shrugged and turned to leave, Ittoki following suit with a long tired sigh.

And the fight went on.

"Ah… so that happened…" Haruka nodded in understanding, while Syo paced in a frustrating speed.

"Calm down, Syo-kun. It's me who should be angry right now," Haruka said in an amused way and Syo turned his head towards her in such a speed that Haruka wondered if he cricked his neck.

Syo mimicked a gaping fish, and then he finally sighed and sat beside Haruka.

"I can't believe you are taking this so well. I thought by now, you would be streaming tears by now." Syo admitted and Haruka chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, I am not," Haruka shrugged and Syo frowned in confusion.

"Why?" Syo questioned curiously. He was so pissed at himself for not protecting Haruka's body properly, but Haruka looked surprisingly calm, which was absurd. And this Haruka seems so different. Stronger. And he liked that.

"Well, it won't really help if I break down right now would it?" Haruka said in a tad sarcastic way which made Syo smirk.

"Nanami Haruka using sarcasm?" Syo raised an eyebrow and Haruka chuckled.

"Being… in your body… has sort of taken the shackles of my identity. I am not Haruka Nanami anymore. I am me.", Haruka gazed into his eyes and got lost in them. Again he felt his stomach coil and that urge to practically stick her body on Syo's.

Neither of them realized as they grew closer and closer, until they could feel each other's breath. Haruka breath was cool and minty, Syo's was like cherries…

"SYO-CHAN!" Natsuki came barging in and the extreme reflex of their tingling feeling made Haruka jump a foot in the air as her new body straightened itself from its inbuilt quick reflexes while Syo wasn't that lucky. He was on the verge of capturing Haruka's lips, so where her lips would have been, was now empty air so he fell on Haruka's lap, his torso supporting him from falling, and in the process squishing Haruka's… assets on her lap, which was his lap.

"Syo-kun!" Haruka was either oblivious to the accident, or was beautifully ignoring it. It turned out to be the former as only Syo's cheek were red. He straighted himself up with Haruka's help and ran a hand through his now orange-pink hair while he glared at his best friend. He quickly stopped glaring as Natsuki looked on the verge of tears. His anger at being interrupted was now evaporated.

"I am sure you have heard of knocking?" being the Tsundere (Syo: Hey! I am NOT!) he was, that was the approach he could muster for his best friend.

"I swore on my Piyo-chan boxers Syo-kun! Tell them you are innocent!" Natsuki pleaded with a huge hazel puppy dog eyes and Haruka blushed profusely. Syo let out a low growl inaudible to anyone.

"Really, go to hell you idiots." Syo muttered as he walked away to find his 'adorable' group members.

Ai was lost looking at the stars that he didn't notice Haruka (Syo) sitting beside him. So when he tapped him on the shoulder, he looked rather surprised.

"Surprise, that emotion is called." Haruka (Syo) said amusedly and cocked her head to the side. Ai gazed deeply into his eyes and Syo blinked multiple times as he avoided his penetrating gaze.

"So let's start the lesson." Haruka (Syo) suddenly clapped his hands and grinned at Ai. He gave a thoughtful look and turned to Ai, who still held a poker face, Syo sweatdropped a little.

"You know, you can be a little enthusiastic about it. Just a little?" Haruka (Syo) said smiling weakly at Ai. Ai blinked once and stared blankly at him.

"And… how should I do that?" Ai said monotonously. Haruka (Syo) rolled his eyes. He pulled on an enthusiastic expression his eyes gleaming wildly and she pumped his fist in anticipation.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to start the lessons thought by the awesome S-Haruka-sensei! OMG!" Haruka (Syo) pulled an attempt to squeal as he remembered his fangirls and then immediately turned sober and looked at Ai seriously.

"Like this." Haruka (Syo) explained. Ai's lips turned up at the corner and he suddenly snickered which turned to a full blown laughter. He was clutching his stomach.

"H-Hey it isn't funny you brat!" Haruka (Syo) blushed as he glared holes at the Ai who was now rolling on the grass wiping a liquid from his ears as his laughter subsided. He gazed at the drop in wonder and confusion.

"I am not sad, so why am I crying?" Ai asked suddenly. Haruka (Syo) gave him an expression mixed between reassurance and annoyance.

"No you are not sad. These are tears caused by strain of laughing too much. You were amused and happy at something I did which you thought was rather funny, which was definitely not as Haruka-sensei was patiently trying to teach you. But **no**, you have to make fun of me." Haruka (Syo) ranted on and on. Ai frowned.

"But I wasn't making fun of you." Ai said. Haruka (Syo) stopped his rant and looked at him, mildly exasperated.

"No you weren't, but it is you actions that determine it. You laughed at me without any intention of making fun of me, but I took the offense. It is rather rude but not between friends and close ones." Haruka (Syo) explained.

"So I am not your friend?" Ai asked and Haruka (Syo) frowned.

"Yes, you are."

"So why not let me laugh?" Ai asked again. Haruka (Syo) growled.

"… Why are you growling like an animal?" Ai raised another question and it was a restrain for Syo to not claw out his eyeballs.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I said I did not!" Haruka exclaimed with exasperation and clutched her head and moaned. Reiji had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Admit it or not, you did." Reiji twirled mockingly and clapped his hand, his eyes shining. Haruka looked a little wary. She sighed and shrugged.

"Ha! You admit it!" Reiji said and giving a pumping fist while exclaiming a 'yes!' Haruka rolled her eyes.

"No I conceded defeat." Haruka bit out but Reiji was too busy grinning.

"Same to me." Reiji replied smugly and Haruka was tempted to punch his gut to drop off that annoying expression.

"What are you two going on about?" a rough baritone asked and those two jumped up in surprise. Ranmaru raised their eyebrows at them while Haruka blushed and turned her head, remembering the incident. Reiji smirked and wrapped an arm around Ranmaru's shoulder who tried to shrug it off in a vain attempt.

"We were just discussing about Syo's reaction on Haruka." Reiji started; ignoring Syo (Haruka) pleading looks to shut up. Ranmaru's eyebrows scrunched up in a very deep frown.

"What?" came his intelligent response. Reiji rolled his eyes and walked to sit beside Syo (Haruka).

"Is that all you could come up with? 'What?'? Honestly!" Reiji waved his hands while pouting. He was the next recipient of Ranmaru's frown.

"You know, you are starting to sound like a fag." Ranmaru said honestly. Reiji blanched.

"I do not!" Reiji growled indignantly. Ranmaru shook his head.

"Nope dude, you do." Ranmaru replied. Reiji crossed his arms and glared at him.

"When do I sound like a homo?" Reiji bit out. Ranmaru had a look of deep thought on his face while he collected the facts.

"You spend two hours a day in front of a mirror. You giggle and jump excitedly at the newest gossip, you share intimate contacts with boys, you often admire boys shirtless, you often pull Ai's cheek, you try to touch Camus hair even if he doesn't allows you to, you even drag boys alone in a confined room for god-knows-what reason-" Ranmaru was cut off by Reiji.

"Halt it! I spend two hours a day in front of a mirror because, for your kind information, we are idols, if I needed reminding you. I know it is unhealthy, but worth it. I don't giggle okay!? Fuck you. Yeah I jump excitedly and all, but that's it! And I am not a gossiper! I was merely curious about Syo! I don't share intimate, as you word it, contacts with boys, they are just gestures of companionship you dolt. I often admire boys shirtless because of their built, not their skin! And what's that got to do with pulling Ai-Ai's cheek? I mean he is a junior and he is cute! I admire Camus's shiny hair and I am tempted to touch it." Reiji huffed as he explained it all , his cheeks flushed and breathless.

"Wow. Do you always argue like that?" Syo (Haruka) asked. She raised her hands in a surrendering gesture as both of the sempais glared at her.

"And as for dragging boys alone in a room, it's just for a talk!" Reiji ended when he caught his breath. Ranmaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I got it. You are innocent. Not a fag at all. I got it." Ranmaru dismissed, Reiji glared but let it drop.

"Now back to the topic, Syo!" who tried to call while trying to run after Haruka who successfully ran out of the room.

"Damn, he ran away! All because of you!" Reiji cursed and glared at him. Ranmaru ignored it and frowned at him.

"What were you talking to him about anyway?" Ranmaru asked. Reiji sighed and sat down.

"His relationship with Haruka. Did you see his reaction when Ai said… about that." Reiji said, blushing slightly. Ranmaru glared and got up.

"I don't think there is anything to it. It can be that he thinks of her as his sister?" Ranmaru reasoned. He didn't like it, at all, not even one bit. Why would he have any interest at an ordinary girl like Haruka anyway? There are so many of his fangirls who revel on his cute looks. He knew Haruka was special, he always felt that about her. But god, she didn't have a strong personality which matched Syo's. She blushed and stuttered and it was enough to trample her in he world awaiting for her.

But then again they complemented each other because Syo was there to fill her flaws, he is quite opposite to her isn't he, a voice answered.

Shut up.

"Ranmaru!" Reiji snapped his fingers in front of his face. He was startled but threw Reiji a chilling glare.

"Feeling tired, going to sleep." Ranmaru said and scampered off before Reiji could say anything to him.

"Honestly, what's with him?" Reiji frowned. He only used curt sentences when he was really angry about something.

**I am glad to read your reviews and hope to receive more! I hope I did justice to the continuation! If didn't, then I am sorry! **

**But please rate and review and let me know!**

**Till then.**


End file.
